


Best Worst Blind Date

by aalissy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind date gone wrong gone right, F/M, Fluff, Luka and Marinette see each other again after a while, fluffy fluff, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalissy/pseuds/aalissy
Summary: When Marinette gets stood up on a blind date, she meets a friendly, familiar face that she hasn't seen in a long time. Feelings are quickly reignited and she is suddenly very glad that whoever stood her up did.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: Lovebugs and Snake Charmers





	Best Worst Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fenheart87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/gifts).



> Eek! Sorry this is late D:. I didn't realize it was due last night and forgot to post it!! I hope this short oneshot makes up for it though!! I reallly hope you like it Fenheart87!!

Marinette’s fingers tapped both anxiously and nervously on the table in front of her. Her eyes scanned the restaurant furtively as she took another sip from her wine glass. _Is he just late..._ she thought to herself, gnawing on her lip, _or is he really not coming._ Once again her eyes glanced to the phone opposite her, noting that it had been an hour since he was supposed to have arrived. Wincing slightly, she decided to call it a night, her hands moving to her purse as she looked for her credit card to pay the bill for her glass of wine. _And to think I got all dressed up too,_ Marinette pouted to herself, _Alya was certain this guy was a keeper._

Just as she was about to wave the waiter over, a familiar voice caught her attention, “Marinette?”

Her head snapped around to see the musician staring at her with a large smile. She stood up quickly, her pink lips falling open in surprise, “Oh my god, Luka?! What are you doing back in Paris?”

His arms came around her in a warm hug and she could feel herself melting. The scent of his cologne that she had all but forgotten wafted around her. _I could lose myself in this,_ her eyes fluttered closed, taking a deep breath in of the woodsy aroma. Luka chuckled, squeezing her tighter, to which she responded in kind, before leaning down to breathe in her ear, “I just got back this weekend. We’re taking a break before going on tour again.”

Marinette sighed, feeling pleasant tingles race down her spine as they always had done with him. She pulled back, looking up at him with a bright smile, “How’s that going? Is everyone enjoying themselves?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s a lot of fun,” he ran a hand through his dyed blue hair, “I’ve been missing you a lot though,” a shy smile spread across his face.

She could practically feel the red blush bloom across her cheeks at his compliment. Marinette giggled quietly, “That’s good to hear. I’ve been missing you too. It’s been so long since we last talked.”

“It really has,” he grinned crookedly at her before his head tilted to the chair, “Are you waiting on someone? Because I don’t want to keep you if you are.”

“No, no, no!” she rushed to reassure him, “I mean... I thought, but no. I was actually just about to leave when you showed up.”

“Want some company then? We could spend some time catching up,” Luka slid into the seat across from her. Marinette took her own seat, a giddy feeling rising up in her chest as she stared into his glittering blue eyes. Too caught up in the mischievous look in his eyes, she barely noticed that his lips were moving, “Marinette?”

“Hmm?” she jolted out of her daze, an apologetic smile spreading across her face, “Sorry, what did you say?”

Luka chuckled, shaking his head, “I was asking if you knew the guy who stood you up. Because I can’t imagine anyone leaving _you_ here all alone.”

“Oh, no,” Marinette waved a hand, “Alya said she knew someone and forced me out of the house, so here I am. But let’s not talk about him. I’d rather talk about you! How long are you here for?”

He opened his mouth to respond to her question when their waiter arrived, with what seemed like an impatient set to his mouth as his eyes narrowed at Luka, “What can I get for you two today?”

“Just some spaghetti for me,” she responded quickly, her lips twitching at the affront he was showing on her behalf.

“I’ll have the same,” Luka smiled charmingly, trying to ease some of the tension that had descended upon them.

“Right away,” their waiter took her menu with a sympathetic look before turning to glare at the musician once again.

When he had finally left their small table, Marinette was unable to stop her giggles. Luka soon joined her and the two had quickly sunk into the comfortable familiarity of before. Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, he wheezed, “You know, I don’t think he liked me very much.”

“It could be due to the fact that you’re an hour late,” she gasped out between laughs.

“He left you waiting here for an hour?” a frown set upon his face.

Marinette shrugged, “A little longer than that... I got here a few minutes early just in case,” his expression turned darker and she rushed to comfort him, “But I’m glad he did! If I hadn’t waited I would never have met you again!”

“His loss,” he reached across the table to grab her hand. He squeezed it gently and she felt a familiar flutter of butterflies rise in her chest. _How is he still so charming?_ Marinette thought to herself adoringly.

Clearing her throat, she retracted her hand back to take a sip of her wine, attempting to quell the butterflies back down. Brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear, she spoke, “So, you never answered my question. How long are you here for?”

“I’m here for the remainder of the summer,” Luka leaned back slightly, searching her eyes for _something_ , “And that’s enough about me. How are _you_ doing? I heard you opened up your own boutique.”

Marinette blinked, her lips parting open in surprise, “How did you hear about that?” her voice dropped to a teasing whisper as she winked, “Have you been stalking me, Couffaine?”

“No,” he laughed, “I texted Juleka asking how you were and she was the one who told me.”

“You texted your sister about me?” she practically cooed, feeling a heady rush of excitement raced through her, “How long ago was this?”

She watched in satisfaction as a pink blush bloomed across Luka’s cheeks with him chuckling nervously, “A few months ago. I told you that I missed you, Mari. I really did mean it.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t catch one of your shows,” Marinette sighed regretfully, twirling a strand of her midnight hair around her finger nervously, “But they were _so_ far and I’ve been _so_ busy. It’s no excuse though,” she ducked her head slightly.

“Hey, it’s alright, Marinette! I understand! But... we’re probably going to be having some shows in Paris soon, so if you’d like to come to one of those...,” he trailed off.

“Only if you could get me a backstage pass,” she winked at him teasingly.

“Done!” Luka stated with conviction, snatching her hand once again and brushing a delicate kiss against it.

Her face turned a deep, rosy red and she blinked with wide eyes, “I-I was just kidding! Of course, I’ll come to your shows! I don’t need a backstage pass!”

“Yes, but I’d rather have you backstage waiting for me so I can rush off and see you as soon as possible. If you’re in the crowd I won’t be able to do that, now will I?” he squeezed her hand gently.

All at once, a clearing of a throat startled the two from where they sat, gazing into each other’s eyes. Marinette turned to the waiter first, a bright, cheery smile on her face as he placed their plates down in front of them, “Thank you!” she chirped.

“Enjoy your meal,” he stated rather stiffly before leaving them alone once again. 

A small giggle escaped her as the man scowled at Luka once again. With a teasing lilt to her voice, she spoke, “Do you think we should have told him?”

“Nah,” the musician waved her off, swirling a noodle around his fork, “I think it’s sweet that he’s fighting for your honor like this.”

“My honor, huh?” Marinette rolled her eyes playfully, eating some of her own pasta as she moaned in delight, “This is delicious, isn’t it! If I have to give Alya one thing, she’s good at picking restaurants.”

“Mmm, you’re right,” Luka slurped some of his own noodles, “I’ve never tried this place before but I heard _such_ good things about it.”

She blinked at him for a second, “That reminds me, why are you here?” blushing at her statement, she rambled nervously, “N-not that I’m not happy you’re here! Because I am! Really! It’s amazing being able to see you and sp-,” Marinette trailed off when she noticed his beaming smile.

“I get it, Mari. Don’t worry... I’m not on any blind date. I had just heard about this restaurant before and decided today of all days to come and try it out. Let’s just call it fate,” he winked at her.

The pink hue that had settled in her cheeks turned a shade darker at his wink and she ducked her head down with a shy giggle, “Good because I didn’t want to be keeping you from anyone.”

“As long as you’re with me, you’re not keeping me from anyone,” Luka smiled adoringly at her before turning to his wine glass to take a sip. He blinked when he noticed it was empty, “Huh, I never got any wine, did I?”

“No, you didn’t,” Marinette chuckled before holding out her own glass, “Would you like some of mine? I still have a little left.”

“I’d love some,” he plucked the glass from his hand before taking a slow sip from her drink. A dark bloom dusted her cheeks as she noticed he was drinking from the side that was lightly stained by some of her lipstick. Luka gave the glass back to her with a wink, carefully brushing their hands together, “Delicious,” he murmured.

Marinette laughed lightly, the butterflies that she had been trying to stifle before fluttering rapidly in her stomach, “I just have great taste,” she winked back.

“That you do. That you do,” he leaned back in his seat, his eyes twinkling at her, “You never told me about your boutique. How’s that going?”

“It’s going _really_ well,” she perked up in excitement, “Granted it’s still very small right now but I just love it, and my customers do too.”

Luka brightened at her own enthusiasm, “Do you think I could commission you for a new outfit for one of my shows then?”

“O-of course you could! I already have some ideas that would work perfectly,” Marinette’s fingers twitched, itching to get started on some new designs, “You wouldn’t have to commission me though. The exposure would be wonderful payment as it is.”

“Marinette, I’m not going to make you design something for me for _free_ ,” Luka shook his head, nibbling on another forkful of noodles, “I can pay you and give you exposure if that’s what you’d like.”

“That would be seriously amazing, Luka,” she was the one to reach across the table this time, placing her hand gently over his own, “You have _no_ idea how much that would mean to me.”

“You’ve helped me so much over the years, Mari. It’d be the least I could do,” he flipped his hand over, entwining their fingers together gently.

She sighed quietly, her stomach flipping happily, “Do you want to take a walk back to my place? I would love to talk to you for a little while longer. And I think we’ve both finished eating.”

“It’d be my pleasure, Marinette,” Luka responded back before waving the waiter over, asking for their bill.

“Luka, no,” she hissed as he took the bill, sliding his credit card into the pocket before handing it over to the waiter, “Let me pay for my half, please. You wouldn’t have had to if you had come by yourself.”

“It’s fine, Marinette,” he chuckled lightly at her with a small wink, “Spending time with you is worth every penny.”

Even though she giggled quietly at his compliment, a light pout settled over her lips, “I still think we could have split it.”

Grabbing her hand once he got his card back, Luka lifted her up out of the seat, kissing the back of her palm delicately, “Walking with you is payment enough.”

Rolling her eyes at his playful gesture, she began tugging him out of the restaurant, “I can’t take you anywhere,” Marinette murmured to herself even as a light smile rugged at her lips.

It was a quiet night as the two young adults walked hand in hand. The silence between them was a comfortable one as they basked in the warm, familiar presence of the other. The lights of the Parisian sky sparkled on the two of them as they both slowly dragged their feet to their destination. Neither of them wanted their time together to end. For the first time in her life, Marinette hated the sight of her apartment as they drew ever closer to it. 

When they finally reached the doorway, she turned to him with a small smile, “Thank you for taking me home, Luka. I really have missed you, you know.”

“You can’t have missed me more then I missed you, Marinette. It’s been too long since we last spoke. I had forgotten how amazing you are.”

She giggled, a bright, beaming smile spreading across her face, “You’re too sweet to me, Luka.”

“Well you deserve it, Marinette. And you know what?” he leaned closer towards her, beckoning her forward with a gesture of his hand.

“What?” she whispered in confusion, tilting her head towards his own.

“I’m actually really glad that whoever stood you up today, did,” Luka murmured like he didn’t want anyone to overhear, “If only for the fact that _I_ was the one who got to swoop in and save the day.”

Marinette threw her head back and laughed, her bright blue eyes glittering in the moonlight, “I’m really glad you did too. I think I would’ve had _half_ as much fun with him as I did with you tonight.”

“D-do you think that, um,” he cleared his throat nervously, “Do you think that we could meet up again sometime over the summer? It’s been too long, Marinette.”

“I would love that,” she whispered, leaning up to gently press a kiss to his cheek. His head turned at the last moment, however, and their lips connected instead. With a quiet sigh, Marinette draped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. He tilted his head, deepening their kiss and she reacted in tandem, burying her fingers in the nape of his neck. A cool breeze blew between the two of them and she parted to suck in a gasp of air before Luka once again swept her up in another passionate kiss. She nibbled lightly on his lower lip and felt her heart skip a beat when he swiped his tongue against hers. After a few minutes of the delightful dance of his mouth against hers, she finally managed to pull away. Licking her lower lip, she managed to pant out, “Thank you.”

Luka ran a hand through his newly messy hair, “No, thank _you_ , Marinette. I can’t believe how much I missed that,” he murmured as an after-thought to himself.

She giggled dazedly before opening her door, “You’ll text me tomorrow, then?”

“Most definitely!” he beamed widely at her.

With a deep blush set to her cheeks, Marinette races up the stairs to her apartment number. She flopped onto her bed with a giddy sigh, already looking forward to tomorrow where she could once again be with the charming musician. Her phone buzzed from within her purse and she flipped it open as her heart skipped a beat. 

**Luka:** I hope you don’t mind but I couldn’t wait until tomorrow. Do you mind if we meet up again in a couple days? Maybe to go see a movie or something?

 **Marinette:** I would love that! I’ll see you then!!

Squealing happily, she hugged the phone to her chest. _Best worst blind date ever,_ she beamed quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffiness!! I know I did! Lukanette warms my heart heheh <3!! Lemme know what you think with a comment or kudos!


End file.
